Máscaras
by Nargle Nargle
Summary: Todas las máscaras están hechas de algo, la de él no es la excepción


**Máscaras.**

¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil? ¿Por qué es tan difícil recorrer este largo camino sin tropezar?

A veces, en este largo camino, encuentras obstáculos que te impiden avanzar, otros, te hacen caer sin remedio. Sin embargo al hacerte caer, hacen que te levantes con más fuerzas de las que tenías antes de caer, ya sea para demostrarte a ti mismo que la caída no te ha afectado o por la rabia que sientes por haber sido tan débil y haberte derrumbado. Cuando la ira invade tu corazón y nubla tu mente, no distingues el blanco del negro, todo es rojo. No importa lo que sea, todo es rojo…

Dicen que cuando eres niño y sufres algún daño, en la adolescencia repercute como en ninguna otra etapa de la vida.

Cuando eres niño y sufres algún daño…

Me encerré en mi mismo, me refugié en una coraza de diamante. Construí un muro alrededor de mi corazón, mis ojos se tornaron fríos y no quedó rastro de los otrora cálidos y tiernos ojos del niño ilusionado que creía en al amor y en la amistad. Mi pálido rostro se tornó de mármol y mis labios sólo se curvan para dejar salir palabras de desprecio e indiferencia, jamás una sonrisa.

Jamás una sonrisa…

Cada vez estoy más sólo, personas gritan a mi alrededor, lágrimas de locura corren por sus mejillas, me llenan de un aire que soy incapaz de respirar.

Todos me llenan de un aire que soy incapaz de respirar…

Ella trata de acercarse a mí, puedo sentirlo. Signos típicos de lo que estoy tratando de huir: manos que aprietan una falda con nerviosismo, voz temblorosa y emocionada, ojos aterrados que miran hacia cualquier lugar menos a mí, rostro sonrojado y las palabras que temía y al mismo tiempo quería escuchar. Quería escuchar sus palabras, necesitaba saber que aún puedo despertar "eso" en corazones que no busco. Temía escuchar sus palabras, si ellas cincelan mi muro de diamante, dejando mi corazón al descubierto, si lo arrancan dejándolo sin protección y lo dañan…no podré soportarlo…otra vez. Pero las palabras que salen de mi boca no son las que ella esperaba escuchar. Lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos mientras escapa presurosa del motivo de ellas.

Escapa del motivo de ellas…

Sentir que te puedes desmoronar si dices lo que piensas, sentir que te desmoronan si saben lo que piensas. Sentir que todo el mundo es una mezcla de odio y traiciones, todas dirigidas hacia ti. Sentir que tu verdad está por sobre las demás, que no hay más explicaciones que la tuya y sentir que de un momento a otro existe alguien a quien tus explicaciones no le sirven, quien no te desmorona al acercarse a ti. Alguien poseedor de un corazón tan fuerte que tus palabras no le afectan, alguien poseedor de un alma tan pura que, a pesar de tus insultos, se preocupa cuando te ve caer.

Tus explicaciones no le sirven…

Tiene un corazón fuerte…

Tus palabras no le afectan…

Alma pura…

Se preocupa cuando te ve caer…

No te desmorona al acercarse a ti…

No te desmorona al acercarse a ti…

Quiero destruir mi muralla y abrirle mi corazón. Siento que por él arriesgarse a perder el corazón vale la pena, arriesgarse a amar por segunda vez vale la pena.

Tus explicaciones con él no sirven…

Ahí viene, todo se vuelve rojo, pero poco a poco todo se vuelve blanco, pero él…

Buenos días, Sakuragi…

Una sonrisa inunda su rostro.

Definitivamente vale la pena sonreír por él.

'**FIN'**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **hola, espero que te haya gustado este cortito fanfic. Me han regañado por lo corto, pero si lo alargaba, la historia perdía su encanto. ¿Saben quien habla en primera persona? ¡SÍ! Es Rukawa. Me costó escribir algo de él en primera persona, debido a su naturaleza poco comunicativa, pero lo escribí en clases de Historia mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba sobre el Renacimiento, de repente me visitaron las Musas y me puse a escribir.

Este es el primer fic de Slam Dunk que escribo. Aunque en un principio no me gustaba la pareja 'Hanamichi x Rukawa' he leído el fanfic 'Lágrimas de Hielo' de Khira (en realidad los he leído todos), una española que ha sido inspirada por las Musas y que escribe como nadie, me he hecho casi una fan de estos dos tortolitos.

Demás está decir que todos los personajes de la serie Slam Dunk le pertenecen al único y gran Inoue Takehiko-sensei y que no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto, sólo lo hago por satisfacción personal y por amor al arte.

Priscila Venecia Edelmira Ormeño Álvarez

2005

3


End file.
